Meine Lieblings Uni Erfahrung
by ChubbyBunny3
Summary: Ein Oneshot, der mir spontan durch einen Tumblr Textpost kam. Florian Mundt ist Student und hat heute ausgerechnet eine Stunde um sieben Uhr morgens. Kaum in der Klasse entdeckt er einen gewissen attraktiven Mitschüler. -Leblali (Lefloid x iBlali)


_"Meine Lieblings Uni Erfahrung war, als ich eine Unterrichtsstunde um 7 Uhr morgens hatte und der Typ neben mir wirklich einen Monster Energy Drink in seinen Kaffee geschüttet, "Ich werde sterben" murmelte und das ganze dann getrunken hat"_

Er gähnte. Es war 7 Uhr morgens und er saß in seiner ersten Klasse. Er sah sich um. Die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden sahen müde aus. Einige hatten ein paar volle und leere Kaffeebecher auf ihren Schreibtischen zerstreut, andere wiederum schliefen seelenruhig mit ihren Köpfen auf den Schreibtisch.

Er seufzte. Er konnte sie verstehen. Er gähnte wieder. Sah auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Es war genau sieben Uhr und sein Professor war spät dran. Na toll. Was für ein toller start. Warum ist er dann überhaupt so früh aufgestanden, wenn sein Professor ohnehin spät dran sein wird? Er seufzte genervt. Er hätte wohl besser nicht so spät aufbleiben und seinen Lieblingsfilm schauen sollen...

In seinen Augenwinkel sah er, dass sich jemand bewegte. Es war nicht sein Professor, sondern ein anderer Student. Er war groß, hatte dunkelblondes Haar (das er zurückgegelt hatte), ein kleines Bärtchen am Kiefer und war nur in schwarz gekleidet.

Dieser Typ nickte ihm zur Begrüßung cool zu, und er selbst nickte nicht so cool zurück und hob sogar seine Hand ein bisschen hoch. Der Typ lächelte ihn an (auch wenn er ziemlich müde aussah) und setzte sich genau neben ihn. Er machte sich darum nicht so viele Gedanken, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass dieser Typ ziemlich gut aussah.

Und er selbst? Naja, er würde jetzt nicht über sich selbst sagen, dass er hässlich aussah, aber im Vergleich zu diesen Typen, sah er doch schon etwas langweilig aus. Er war etwas kleiner als sein Gefährte, hatte kurze, dunkelbraune Haare, braune Augen, und egal was er tat, er hatte immer Augenringe unter besagten Augen. Die meiste Zeit trug auch er schwarze Klamotten und eine Cap. Das einzig "coole" an ihm könnte sein Tattoo sein.

Er seufzte. Warum verglich er sich mit einem Typen, den er gerade erst kurz kennen - und den er wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr sehen würde? Naja, er musste zugeben, der Typ links neben ihn sah gut aus. Sehr gut sogar. Und er mochte sein lächeln. Es war echt schön. Aber das konnte doch nicht der einzige Grund sein! Er seufzte wieder. Entschloss sich dann, den Typen neben sich zu ignorieren und sich lieber auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren - was er auch eigentlich tun sollte. Und gut für ihn, erschien dann auch endlich sein Professor.

Der Unterricht began. Er schnappte sich einen Block und einen Stift, und war bereit, alles aufzuschreiben, was sein Professor an die Tafel schreiben würde. Nach einiger Zeit sah er wieder zu seinem Klassenkameraden, rein aus Neugier was dieser wohl so treiben würde, doch das was er sah schockte ihn.

Genannter Klassenkamerad hatte einen Kaffeebecher auf seinen Schreibtisch. So weit nichts ungewöhnliches. Doch dann holte dieser auch noch einen Monster Energy Drink aus seinem Rucksack. Und schüttete diesen auch noch _in_ seinen Kaffee. Er zog eine Grimasse, als sein Gefährte diesen Kaffeebecher mit dieser irrsinnigen Mischung zu seinen Lippen führte. "Ich werde sterben." sagte er leise, bevor er schließlich davon trank. Er sah seinen Kollegen einfach nur an. Erstaunt.

"Herr Mundt? Herr Mundt?! Erde an Herr Mundt, hören Sie mich?!" hörte er seinen Professor rufen. Verwirrt sah er diesen an, während sein Lehrer ihn wütend ansah. Er hörte seine Mitschüler leise lachen. "Mr Mundt, hätten Sie die Güte meinen Unterricht zu folgen und könnten Sie damit aufhören, denn Herren Roth so anzustarren? Sie können das immer noch in Ihrer Freizeit tun."

Das Lachen ging weiter. Er wurde rot. Oh, wie peinlich! Hatte er den anderen so offensichtlich angestarrt?! Was dachte dieser jetzt wohl von ihm? "Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Es wird nicht wieder passieren." entschuldigte er sich bei diesen, und sein Professor nickte annehmend. "Gut, dann. Also, wie ich bereits sagte..." der Unterricht ging weiter und das Gelächter hörte schließlich auch auf, aber er traute sich nicht, aufzusehen. Er starrte auf seinen Schreibtisch, kritzelte irgendwas in seinen Block und schaltete seinen Lehrer und den Unterricht komplett aus. Er hatte gerade wichtigere Gedanken.

Er fragte sich, was der andere jetzt wohl von ihn dachte. Dachte er, er wäre ein Idiot? Ein liebenswerter Idiot vielleicht? Oder das er ein Loser, ein Vollidiot, oder vielleicht sogar, dass er eine kleine Schwuchtel wäre? Er wusste ja nicht mal, ob der andere Jungs oder Mädchen bevorzugte. Er seufzte. Er hatte sich gerade vor den Augen eines gut aussehenden Typens blamiert. Toll. Nicht gerade gut für sein Selbstbewusstsein. Aber wenigstens hatten seine Freunde dann etwas, über das sie lachen konnten. Aber dann viel ihm ein: Hatte der andere auch gelacht?

Aber etwas gutes hatte es ja. Zumindest etwas. Er hatte den Namen des Fremden herausgefunden. Zwar (nur) den Nachnamen, aber besser als nichts. Und vielleicht, so dachte er, ist der andere wirklich ein cooler Typ und nahm das ganze mit Humor und vielleicht könnte ich ihm am Ende der Stunde ansprechen. Wenn ich tapfer bin, dann vielleicht. Aber, wer weiß schon, was nicht noch alles in einer sieben Uhr morgens Stunde passieren kann, nicht wahr?

Und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war der Unterricht dann auch endlich zu Ende. Er seufzte erneut (wie oft hatte er das heute schon getan?) und sah sich um. Der Hörsaal war fast leer. Es waren nur noch er und der Fremde.

Okay, also konnte er sich jetzt nur noch vor diesem blamieren und nicht (wie vorhin) vor Publikum. Das war gut. Aber er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er ihn einfach ansprechen? Würde dieser das okay finden? Er könnte den anderen vielleicht für dessen Notizen fragen. Und dann könnte er ein bisschen Smalltalk mit ihm führen und ihn dann in ein Cafe einladen oder nach seiner Nummer fragen oder irgendwie sowas. Wenn er sich nur trauen würde, dann wäre das alles kein Problem...

Dann merkte er, wie ihm jemand plötzlich sanft an der Schulter berührte. "Ähm, entschuldige, aber geht es dir gut?" hörte er eine sanfte Stimme sagen. Er sah zu seiner linken, und es war sein Klassenkamerad, der ihn da tatsächlich ansprach und etwas besorgt ansah.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, ich meine ja, ich meine, mir geht's gut. Alles ist okay." versuchte er zu erklären, und verhäderte sich dabei. Er wurde wieder rot und starrte wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch, während der andere über seine Aktion lächelte und sogar leise kicherte (was er aber überhaupt nicht mitbekam).

"Das ist gut. Ich dachte mir nämlich schon, dass du nicht so begeistert davon warst, als der Lehrer dich so angepfiffen hat." grinste der andere. Er wurde aber dadurch noch eine Spur röter. "Oh Gott, erinnere mich nicht daran, dass war echt peinlich."

Der andere lachte. Es war ein sehr warmes lachen. "Also, ich fand's witzig. Du hast wegen mir Ärger bekommen. Ich hab gemerkt wie du mich angesehen hast. Und ich fand's ehrlich gesagt süß. Du bist echt süß."

Er wurde noch eine Spur röter (wenn das überhaupt möglich wäre). Also dachte er, er wäre süß? Mochte er ihn etwa? Konnte er sich Hoffnungen machen?

"Warst du etwa dermaßen geschockt über mein Getränk? Nur weil ich Energy in meinen Kaffee geschüttelt habe?" wechselte der andere das Thema. Er sah auf. "Naja, schon. Ich meine, hat das nicht komisch geschmeckt? Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass das zusammen schmeckt. Kaffee schmeckt bitter und dann dazu noch so etwas süßes wie Energy? Ich weiß nicht..." versuchte er zu erklären und der andere lächelte ihn wieder an.

"Naja, ich kann's erklären. Ich war wieder mal bis in aller Herrgottsfrühe wach. Und ich bin nicht wirklich eine Morgenperson. Ich liebe übrigens auch Energy Drinks. Ich trinke sie fast schon täglich. Ich bleibe immer bis spät in der Nacht wach und schlafe dann meistens bis in den Nachmittag hinein. Und das war heute nicht anders. Also brauchte ich etwas, um wachzubleiben. Ich hab mir unterwegs einen Kaffee geholt, und ich hatte noch eine Dose übrig. Also dachte ich, es wäre eine gute Idee, die beiden zu kombinieren. Ich mein, ich bin wach, oja, das bin ich, aber für was für einen Preis..."

Er lächelte. "Okay, das erklärt einiges. Du bist eine Nachteule wie ich und liebst Energy Drinks, nur hast du nicht wie ich diese Augenringe unter den Augen."

Der andere lächelte ihn wieder an. Es war wieder ein warmes lächeln. "Ich bin übrigens Viktor. Meinen Nachnamen hast du ja schon gehört." Der Typ, nein, Viktor, hielt ihm seine Hand hin und er ergriff sie. Viktor's Hand war warm und sanft.

Er lächelte ihn zurück an. Etwa zurückhaltender. "Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Viktor. Ich heiße Florian, aber du kannst mich Flo nennen."

Viktor lächelte wieder. "Okay, Hi Flo."

Während sie so Hände schüttelten, lächelten sie sich an. Es war still, aber die Stille war angenehm.

"Ähm, Viktor? Könnte ich vielleicht deine Notizen haben? Ich hab keine gemacht, weil...du weißt schon..." murmelte er.

Viktor lachte wieder. "Oja, verstehe. Und du kannst sie gerne haben." Florian atmete erleichtert aus. Er lächelte Viktor wieder an. "Oh danke.." sagte er, bis er das Grinsen auf Viktor's Gesicht sah.

"Du kannst sie haben, wenn du mit mir auf ein Date gehst."

"E-ein Date?" fragte er verwirrt. Viktor nickte.

"Ja, wir könnten zusammen einen Kaffee trinken gehen oder so." grinste Viktor wieder.

"...ja, aber versprich mir, das du nicht wieder deinen Energy in deinen Kaffee schüttest." dieses mal streckte er ihm seine Hand entgegen.

Viktor lachte erneut. Dieses Lachen war wärmer als die anderen. Er mochte das Gefühl, dass er empfand, während der andere lachte. Ihm wurde angenehm warm und er wurde auch etwas rot. Er liebte es. Viktor ergriff seine Hand.

"Okay, ich verspreche es. Das war sowieso das erste und letzte Mal."


End file.
